Grease is the Word?
by Btvsobsessed623
Summary: This was inspired by Charming's hair in S3 E2, "Lost Girl." Charming has a bit of an identity crises and channels Danny Zuko. One shot.


As I said in the summary, this was inspired by Charming's hair, which was really bothering me in "Lost Girl." Someone on Twitter said he was channeling Danny Zuko and so, this fic was born. Regina has a little fun with Charming and casts a minor spell. This is my first fic like this, so bare with me.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Once, I don't own Grease. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Just a Fan. This was just a thing to pop into my head and I rolled with it. I just used some lines from Grease.

Brain doppleganger, this one's for you! :p

* * *

"REGINA! Fix my husband right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear." Regina replied with a smirk and turned to walk away. Snow grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Hey! What's going on here?!" They both turned to see Emma walking out from behind a bush. "Mary Margaret, let her go."

Snow reluctantly let go of Regina, "But, she did something to your father."

"What are you…"

From the distance, they heard singing. Charming singing. Emma's eyes got huge as she recognized the song, "Is he singing what I think he's singing?"

Snow gave her a small nod "He has tried to get me to sing Olivia Newton-John's parts twice already"

Emma could only laugh in response. It was ridiculous enough that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, add in the fact that they were in Neverland with Captain Hook trying to rescue her son from Peter Pan and it bordered on crazy. Watching her father turn into Danny Zuko crossed the line right into crazy town.

"This isn't funny, Emma! This is serious, you have to get Regina to change him back!"

"Ok fine. Come on Regina, fix it.." Emma gave Regina her cutest face possible, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

Sure enough, it took only a few seconds before Regina sighed in defeat, "I can't, as long as his hair is like that, he'll stay like that."

Snow got a hopeful look on her face, "So all I have to do is change his hair?"

"Yes, dear, really, it's not that hard, I just wanted to have a bit of fun. You should have something to cut it in that obscenely large backpack of yours. He deserved it keeping his hair like that, was he trying to emulate Danny Zuko?"

Before Snow could answer, Hook jogged up to them and asked between breaths, "What. Is. Wrong. With. The. Prince?"

"Just a little spell, nothing to get yourself worked up over, pirate."

"So the signing about 'Greased Lightening' is just a spell? What about calling me Kenickie and trying to fashion some sort of vehicle out of branches and bushes?"

It was Snows turn to burst into laughter. "He thinks you're Kenickie?! Oh my God! Who do you think he thinks Regina is?!"

"Probably Rizzo, but it would be way more funny if she was Frenchy. Should we go find out?" Emma's question earned her an enthusiastic nod from her mother and a glare from the former Mayor.

Regina did not enjoy being the butt of the joke, it was not her intention when she cast the spell. Rumple's voice rang in her head "_All magic comes with a price_." "You wanted me to fix it a minute ago, now you want to let it go on longer?"

"Just long enough to find out which character you are." Emma pouted a little, "Pleeasseee?"

Regina just crossed her arms and stood her ground, trying to hold out until Emma gave up. It didn't last very long and as usual, Regina was the first to break. "Oh alright! For heaven's sake, Miss Swan, you are more of a child than Henry is."

The group started towards Charming, with a very excited Emma and Snow leading, followed by an annoyed Regina, and a still very confused Hook.

"This car is systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic. Why it could be Greased Lightnin'!"

Charming had managed to create a frame from the branches that surprisingly looked like the car used in the movie. The group, with the exception of Hook, was impressed by how close he had gotten to replicating it. Regina couldn't help but be a little proud at the detail of her spell.

"Charm.. Um, Danny, can you come over here?" Snow cringed a little at having to use the name for her husband.

"Sandy! What are you doin' here?! Did you come to check out the car?"

It was taking all Emma had to stay standing and ended up using Regina as a crutch, who was less than amused.

"Rizzo! Kenickie was just tellin' me about you two!" There went Emma, on the ground, holding her side because she was laughing so hard.

"Emma, get up!" Regina hissed at her, getting more annoyed by the second.

"I. Can't. I. Can't. Stop. Laughing. He. Does. Think. You're. Rizzo!"

Regina just rolled her eyes and looked to Snow, who was getting the rundown of the car from Charming. "Would you like to fix your husband? Or would you rather he remain even more useless?"

Snow was a little conflicted, the Mary Margaret side of her loved Grease and John Travolta, but the Snow side of her knew that they needed to fix him. "Can it wait just a bit longer? We have to do this right, don't we?" She didn't wait for an answer before leaning over to Charming and whispering something to him, hoping he would understand.

"What are you.." Regina was cut off by Snow, who had moved to stand a few feet away, opposite Charming.

"Tell me about it, stud." Snow mirrored Olivia Newton John's movements from the movie.

Both Emma's and Regina's eyes got big and their jaws dropped. "You don't think they're going to go through the whole number do you?"

"I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losing control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!"

"You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand to my heart I must be true."

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do."

"You're the one that I want."

Snow and Charming had launched full force into the final number, singing and dancing their hearts out. Regina looked at Emma, smirking at Emma's horrified look, "Well, my dear, it looks as if they are going to go through the whole number. It's unfortunate that my spell did nothing for their voices or footwork. Although I imagine this memory will stay with you for a while. I do hope it was worth waiting." She turned to walk away but Emma stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"I did all I needed to do, your mother has all the required materials to end the spell on your father. I gather that you won't want to be around after they're done with this number. Unless you want to see your parents going at it."

Emma watched Regina leave and then took a look around, realizing that Hook had left, leaving her alone with her parents. She was just contemplating staying when she heard the next two lines in the song.

"I better shape up, 'cause you need a man."

"I need a man, who can keep me satisfied."

Emma jumped up so fast to leave, you would have thought that she was on fire. There are some things you don't need to hear or see your parents do, singing off-tune and dancing to Grease was one of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review but be kind! This was a new thing for me.


End file.
